Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) is a syndrome that occurs when a human is infected by Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) to result in immunodeficiency and simultaneous eruption of a series of opportunistic infections and tumors, in severe cases, death will be caused. Currently, the mortality rate of AIDS is as high as 100%, and AIDS has been classified as category B infectious disease and one of infectious diseases monitored by international health and quarantine organizations. AIDS is called as “super fatal disease” and has become public health problem which severely threaten human health in the world.
Caecotrophy will further injure physiological function on the basis of the injury on immune system, which reduces AIDS patients' life quality, daily activity, shortens survival time and affects therapy effects of AIDS medicines. Because large numbers of erythrocytes are destroyed, AIDS patients are fearful of common colds and other ordinary illnesses. Due to deteriorating bodily function, absorbance to nutrient substance of AIDS patients becomes worse, which will result in the aggravation of erythrocyte damage, a vicious cycle that accelerates the disease course. Thus, ensuring the supply and absorbance of nutrients is the most important demand of AIDS patients.
Nutrition support therapy is to prevent and correct caecotrophy which has arisen or may arise during the disease course and therapy of patients. Nutrition support therapy includes enteral nutrition therapy and parenteral nutrition therapy. Enteral nutrition (EN) is providing nutrient substance required by organism metabolism through mouth and feeding tube. Parenteral nutrition (PN) is providing complete and sufficient nutrients through intravenous route in order to meet vital requirements. All nutrient substances are offered to fasting patients through intravenous route, which is called as total parenteral nutrition (TPN).